1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system of processing big refuses, and more particularly to a system of processing big refuses suitable for processing spring-containing mattresses which have springs and the like inside thereof.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, in the processing of mattresses which have coil shaped springs inside thereof, a cutter, called generally of a guillotine type, has been used whose crushing blade moves up and down to cut them with respect to its stationary blade, whereby spring-containing mattresses have been cut into strip-of-paper like substances with a certain width by the guillotine type cutter, and the cut substances as they are have been incinerated in a incinerator.
However, the substances cut by such a cutter are large in cutting size and difficult to handle their processing work.
Also, the method is such that the cut substances are incinerated in a condition in that they still have springs inside thereof, so that after incineration, springs have remained in an incinerator to cause the facility in the incinerator to be damaged, thus having made the processing work extremely troublesome.
Now, as a system of processing general big refuses and the like, the one as shown in FIG. 10 is well known. The system shown in FIG. 10 includes a crushing process for crushing big refuses by a crusher 1', an iron content removing process for removing only iron content of crushed pieces crushed in the crushing process by a magnetic-force grader 2, a light-weight combustibles removing process for removing light-weight combustibles by a wind-force grader 3 from residuals remaining after removing iron content in the iron content removing process, a particle-size grading process for grading residuals remaining after removing light-weight combustibles in the light-weight combustibles removing process by a particle-size grader 4 into certain particle sizes, and a nonferrous metal removing process for removing nonferrous metals such as aluminum by a nonferrous metal grader 5 from residuals remaining after grading those with certain particle sizes in the particle-size grading process. In this system, as a crusher, the one of hammer type or biaxial shearing type has been employed. In FIG. 10, reference codes C1 through C7 designate conveyors with different length respectively; reference numeral 6, a cyclone for dropping light-weight combustibles degraded by the wind-force grader 3 onto the conveyor C6; reference numeral 7, a constant-volume feeder in which light-weight combustibles conveyed by the conveyor C6 are charged and which can discharge them by a constant volume; and reference numeral 8, a compression former for compressing light-weight combustibles discharged from the constant-volume feeder 7 and dropping them onto the conveyor C7 on the lower side. Numeral 9 designates a blower through which the flow of air stream is connected to the above-mentioned cyclone 6 and the wind-force grader 3 and which can feed air to the wind-force grader 3; and reference numeral 10, a bag filter.
Although with such a processing system for general big refuses, spring-containing mattresses can be also considered to be processed, the crushing size of the mattresses is too large to grade them in the following grading process in case of crushing them with the crusher of hammer type or biaxial shearing type. If these large crushed pieces are allowed to flow to the following grading process, a problem will occur that fiber and cotton caught by springs enter the crushed pieces.
On the other hand, as a crusher for crushing general big refuses, other than a biaxial crusher for performing crushing between two parallel crushing rotors of low-speed rotary type, a single axial crusher for performing crush between a single crushing rotor and a stationary blade has been known. As an example of the single axial crusher, there is the one proposed by the official gazette of Japanese Utility Model Application Kokoku HEI 5-29083. The single axial crusher disclosed in the official gazette is such that a spiral groove is formed on the outer periphery of a substantially cylindrical crushing rotor as a whole, that a plurality of stationary members at predetermined intervals are provided in the spiral groove, that the stationary members are detachably mounted with cutting blades, that a supporting plate to place big refuses thereon is provided with stationary blades on the end face opposite to the crushing rotor, and that an urging member is movably disposed on the supporting plate. The urging member is provided forward/backward movably by the piston rod of a hydraulic cylinder.
However, the single axial crusher disclosed in the official gazette is of a type in that the stationary members for mounting detachably the cutting blades are secured along the spiral groove, so that when the capacity is attempted to increase in setting the crushing capacity, not only the number of cutting blades must be increased, but also the spiral pitch of the spiral grooves be changed. In addition, associated with the change of the spiral pitch, the shape of stationary blades must be also changed corresponding to the spiral pitch.
Accordingly, it is hardly possible to largely adjust the magnitude of the crushing capacity with the spiral pitch of spiral groove remaining the same. Only a narrow adjusting width can be provided.
Also, the crushing is only a primary crushing by the cutting blades, and no consideration to a secondary crushing for more fine crushing is given, so that subjects to be crushed, once crushed, may be discharged as they are, thus making the crushed particle size ununiform.
For this reason, the present invention is made in view of the above-mentioned conventional problems, and it is an object of the invention to provide a system of processing big refuses such as spring-containing mattresses which can solve troublesome problems associated with the processing of big refuses including iron material such as spring-containing mattresses, recover iron material at a high accuracy from big refuses, particularly recover springs at a high accuracy from spring-containing mattresses, and perform smoothly the following works.